


"Say Please"

by KageKei



Series: UshiTen Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Ushijima Wakatoshi, Boyfriends, Cussing, Dominant Satori Tendou, Hand Jobs, Kinky UshiTen, M/M, Office Sex, Office Worker, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Submissive Ushijima, Top Tendou Satori, Ushijima is horny, slightly OOC Wakatoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageKei/pseuds/KageKei
Summary: Ushijima and Tendou work under the same company but they are in different departments.Tendou has been busy with his schedule. Ushijima badly wants to do it because they haven't done it for a while now. So he decided to play with himself.Tendou knows what his boyfriend wants, but he is in the mood to tease him.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: UshiTen Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896901
Comments: 4
Kudos: 255
Collections: Ushiten Week 2020





	"Say Please"

Day 6 : Office AU

_ “Hello, Toshi, I’m sorry I will be coming home late tonight I still need to check the files.” _

“What about dinner? You should have told me so that I’ll wait for you in the office.”

_ “I’ll eat here. I’m really sorry Toshi.” _

“It’s okay. Take care Satori.”

_ “I will! I love you!” _

Ushijima smiled. “I love you too.” He said and ended the call.

He sighed as he looked at the table which he prepared for him and his boyfriend. Both of them work under the same company but they ended up working in different departments. Covered the foods on the table and went inside their room. He lay flat on their bed.

_ We haven’t done it for a while now. _

Ushijima buried his face on Tendou’s pillow where he can smell the shampoo that he is using. They use different shampoos.

_ Satori. _

He always tried to initiate it but he ended up failing because Tendou would always fall asleep. Somehow he also feels bad about it because he knows his boyfriend is tired from his hectic schedule.

He remembered the box under their bed. Tendou bought it when they were on vacation, they rarely use it though. Tendou told him not to use it without his permission, but he really needs it now. He looked under their bed and took the box, when he opened it he saw the different toys inside. He took the lube and one dildo. He poured enough amount on his hand and started fingering himself, it’s been a week since they last did it and he missed Tendou being inside him.

_ My fingers are not enough. _

He poured lube on the toy and he lay on his back, spreading his legs. He bit his lips as he slowly inserted the toy inside him, he let out a moan when it’s completely inside. He pulled Tendou’s pillow closer to him as he closed his eyes and started moving the dildo in and out his wet hole. He slid his hand inside his shirt and started playing with his own nipple, rubbing, pulling, and pinching them until it became pink and sensitive. He started moving the dildo a little bit faster and harder until it hit his sensitive spot.

“I’m home.” Tendou said, but when he came inside he did not see his boyfriend.

_ Ehh? Sleeping already? _

He went to their room, he was about to open the door but stopped midway when he heard a moan. He smirked as he slowly twisted the doorknob and went inside.

Ushijima is so indulge with the pleasure that he did not even notice Tendou entering the door. Tendou leaned on the door as he watched his boyfriend fuck himself with the dildo he can also feel himself getting aroused by the sight and the sound that he is hearing.

“Fuck.” Ushijima moaned as he came without even touching himself. He only came from feeling pleasure from his behind. He lay down, panting.

“Looks like you really enjoyed it.” Tendou said, making Ushijima sit up.

“S-Satori, you’re home.” Ushijima stuttered and immediately covered himself with the blanket.

Tendou chuckled and walked towards Ushijima, he held Ushijima’s chin, tilting it up, making him look directly at his eyes.

“I’m home.” He smiled and kissed Ushijima which Ushijima immediately submitted himself. He willingly opened his mouth and let Tendou slip his tongue inside. He leaned forward as he deepened the kiss. Tendou pulled away and only a strand of saliva was connecting them. 

"What did I say about using the toys?" 

Ushijima sat properly, his hands rested on his thighs. "That I should not use it without your permission." 

Tendou smiled, he really love how submissive Ushijima can be. It's like he's a totally different person, when they are outside or in the office he's the usual poker faced and quiet person but when they are alone he can be this cute and submissive. 

"But what did you do?" 

"I used t without your permission." He answered and immediately looked at Tendou. "But I really need it Satori, I can't come with just my fingers alone." 

Tendou raised his eyebrow. "Oh?" 

"Can we do it?" 

"I don't know, you disobeyed me. I need to teach you a lesson." 

Ushijima gulped and nodded. 

"Get down from the bed Wakatoshi." He orders Ushijima to get down from the bed and is now kneeling in front of Tendou, he can see that his boyfriend is also hard. 

"You know what to do baby." Tendou said looking down at him. 

Ushijima moved closer and unzipped Tendou's pants using his mouth. He looked up and lickd the tip, before he slowly put Tendou’s cock inside his mouth. He remembered when it was his first time trying blowjob, he ended up gagging and was not able to fit Tendou’s length but now he can do it properly. Tendou ran his fingers through Ushijima's olive locks and let out a moan when he felt the warmth of Ushijima's mouth on his own erection. 

Ushijima continues to bob his head up and down, wetting Tendou’s length with his own saliva while he also plays with Tendou’s balls. Tendou grabbed Ushijima's head to steady him and he started thrusting his hips, fucking Ushijima's mouth. The tip of his cock hitting the back of Ushijima's throat making him gag. He can see tears in Ushijima's eyes as he continues thrusting. 

He can feel himself getting closer, he pulled out and started pumping his own erection while Ushijima opened his mouth. He groaned as he came on Ushijima's face. He ran the tip of his cock on Ushijima's lips and smiled. Ushijima licked the cum on his lips, tasting Tendou. 

"Come here." Tendou said, patting the bed. When Ushijima already sat beside him, he wiped his face clean. 

"Satori I want you inside me."Ushijima begged. 

_Oh god, he is so sexy._ Tendou mentally screams from Ushijima's sexiness. 

"I'm still not done with the punishment though." He smiled and ran his thumb on Ushijima's lower lip. 

"Say, you need to wear a vibrator tomorrow and if you can handle it until lunch time without cumming I'll give you a reward." Tendou smiled and kissed Ushijima. Ushijima nodded his head. 

"Okay, come let's take a bath together and I'll eat the food that you prepared."

~°~°~°~°~°~°~

The next day Ushijima did what Tendou said, he wore a prostate massager while Tendou was watching him, he doesn't even know if he can do it until lunch break. He is already turned on with Tendou watching him. 

" I have the remote" Tendou smiled and showed Ushijima the small remote. "Let's go or else we'll be late." 

Their ride to the office was a torture for Ushijima,because Tendou would randomly activate the toy inside him. He started to worry if he can really do this until lunch. When they arrived at the building and were inside the cramped elevator Tendou turned it on again, he's thankful for the silent feature of the toy. 

He glared at Tendou who just acted innocent. They went to their own office. Every time Ushijima walks it would rub his insides, and every time he sits down it would hit his sensitive spot. 

"Ushijima-san are you okay?" Shirabu, his co-worker asked. 

Ushijima looked at him and nodded. "I'm fine." 

"Okay. It's just, your face is a little red. If you feel something just tell me." Shirabu said before going back to his own desk. 

He glanced at the clock, there's still 3 hours left before lunch break and he already wants to remove the toy inside him. He went to the copying machine to copy some files when he saw Tendou inside. 

" Oh, Wakatoshi-kun." Tendou smiled and activated the toy in full frequency making Ushijima moan softly. Ushijima immediately covered his mouth and made sure that nobody heard him, he then glared at Tendou. 

"Don't worry. I won't do it when somebody is close." 

"But you did it when we were at the elevator." 

"Oh, I just wanted to know if the silent feature really works."Tendou looked at his wrist watch." 3 hours left Wakatoshi-kun, do your best. You know where to meet me." Tendou whispered and left the room, leaving Ushijima. 

The moment the clock struck 12 Ushijima immediately got up and went to the 10th floor's fire exit. When he got there Tendou was already waiting for him. He immediately pushed Tendou on the wall and started kissing him. Tendou rested his hands on Ushijima's ass and gave his boyfriend a squeeze as they kissed.

Tongues rubbing against each other fighting for dominance, sucking and biting lips as if they're fucking each other using their tongues. Ushijima moaned between their messy kisses when Tendou turned on the vibrator on moderate frequency. Ushijima pulled away, eyes clouded with lust as he unzipped Tendou’s pants and started sucking him.

_He's gotten so good in giving heads now._ Tendou bit his lips as he looked at Ushijima.

"Stop, stand up, unzip your pants and turn around." Tendou ordered.

Ushijima immediately obeyed, after he unzipped his pants he turned around. 

"Satori stop teasing." Ushijima said when he felt Tendou push the toy deep inside him. "I don't want the toy.I want yours" 

"Then say please."

"Please Satori, I want to feel your cock buried inside me." 

"Do you know how lewd you look and sound today Wakatoshi?" Tendou smirked and lightly smacked his ass making him moan.

"You should control your voice Wakatoshi. It'll be dangerous if someone would hear you." Tendou said and suddenly removed the toy, making Ushijima moan again.

Ushijima looked at his back and glared at Tendou. Tendou chuckled and kneeled down.

"W-wait what ar----" Ushijima covered his mouth when he felt Tendou’s tongue inside him. He closed his eyes as he felt Tendou’s tongue move inside. 

After a few minutes of rimming, Tendou put on his condom and made Ushijima wet it with his saliva since they forgot to bring lube with them. Since Ushijima is already stretched by the vibrator there's no need to prolong the foreplay. He just wants to be inside him and it's the same with Ushijima.

"I'm going in now."

Ushijima nodded and he couldn't help but to let out a loud moan when Tendou suddenly thrusted his entire length inside him. Tendou grabbed Ushijima's hips and started moving, not giving Ushijima enough time to adjust. Ushijima closed his eyes as he bit his lips to avoid moaning out loudly every time Tendou hit his prostate.

Tendou pulled Ushijima, his back on Tendou’s chest. The position made Tendou hit deeper inside him. He tilted his head, Tendou noticed it so he leaned closer and kissed Ushijima, suppressing his moans. 

This is not their first time doing it at their workplace. In fact, it's already their 3rd time. Doing this risky thing turns Ushijima more, at first when Tendou suggested it he was scared but now he enjoys the thrill.

He can feel the familiar sensation building up and he knows Tendou is also close. Tendou gave him a few hard thrusts before both of them dissolved into pleasure as they released their load.

Tendou chuckled and kissed Ushijima. "I love you Wakatoshi." 

Ushijima smiled. "I love you too." 

They fixed their suits first and made sure everything was neat before they went back to their own floor.

"Let's do it again when we get back home." Tendou whispered and Ushijima blushed as he nodded. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my 4th entry for UshiTen week.  
> I really want to write Ushijima as a bottom and the Office AU really helped.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! Thank you for reading! ❤️ ❤️ ❤️


End file.
